2012-06-04 - Heroes Crisis: Welcome to Zombieland
Dropped by Hulk, Laura has somehow ended up over in a city of the zombies. Her trining sessions hvae prepared her for far worse, and she has mostly gonet o ground. Using her stealth abilities to avoid the main zombies, and when necessary using her claws to immobilize them to disengage. Until, that is, as she pops her head out of the roof of building where seh had been sleeping to see a.. VAMPIRIC SPIDER-HAM. RADIOACTIVE UNDEAD SPIDER-HAM. And her jaw drops with a 'You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME' expression. Last thing she knew,Paige was in organic steel form... in a labyrinth on a colored square that had started glowing, saying, "Um, guys? Ah think the squares are glowing, that can't be a-" Then there was a flash and she finds herself on a roof, saying "-good.... sign?" Jono, Candi, and that weird french guy in the ski mask nowhere to be found. She looks over the edge, and sees hordes of zombies. "Aw hell." Roy is sunburnt in the parts of his skin exposed meaning most of his face other than what his sunglasses cover and his arms. He has managed to get some major water in him, throw up from too much water, and get more water into him. FUN! Still, he also managed to get some hunting arrows at a sports store, kill a bunch of zombies, and he even managed to find a business with some old labs to tinker with some creation of more trick arrows...course he has to only his hands and some low battery operated things to use. And the dead scientist zombies are scattered about he killed earlier. He tries not to think about it. Stocked with a hiking backpack and a quiver filled with arrows is how the girls will find Roy, his lips having chapstick on thank you very much...they were very chapped and smelling of aloe (He isn't ashamed, he was in pain!). Still, just as a zombie is about to leap on a very dazed Paige, an arrow takes the zombie out right between it's eyes where Arsenal stands on the edge of a roof, and the sound of Laura performing some wicked slaughter nearby is heard as well. "Looks like I got a new set of allies, yippie!" Sexy? He's had a hell of a lot better days...and some worse too. Dealing wtih an undead porker is weird, even by X-23's standrds. Laura takes several instinctive steps back, as Spider-Ham goes, "BACOn.. BACOnnnn.." She quickly offers, thinking of 'what would Jubilee do' by saying, "I don't have any. Perhpas you will hae luck finding some elsewhere." Not quite the same. She hears the sound of Paige, and goes to run and leap towards that direction. And.. Who is the silly man with the pointy things slung over rhis back? Paige Guthrie eeps as an arrow whizzes past her to take out a zombie on the roof with her. "Hawkeye?" she says, then looks over at the guy who shot the arrow. "Yer not that Hawkeye guy from the Avengers are you?" She peers at him. Nope, from what she knows, he dresses in purple. This guy dresses in red. And.... is covered in aloe. She tentatively walks over, briefly looking back at the dead zombie behind her. "Er... thank you. My name's Paige. Ah was in a labyrinth a few seconds ago... and now I'm in..." She looks over the edge, then finishes her sentence. "Night of the Livin' Dead, I guess?" Deep breath. "What's going on?" "I'm Arsenal, from the Titans, Miss Shiny and Sexy!" His tone is flirtatious, having no clue on Paige's age. It helps him forget the fact he's fighting for his life and terrified for his daughter. "Try the desert, I'm sure it sucks more," And two more arrows go flying in rapid sexy session, but there are tons on the horizon. He pushes his red sunglasses up along his nose, "Something is about to get flash and boom...and no promises this will work properly as I had to jerry-rig the arrow," but he pulls out a make-shift gernade arrow. "Get ready to run ladies, and we can get all friendly later." The arrow is pulled and he is aiming at something, body held steady. "Dude, I hope that's not Spider-Man infected," his voice shifting slightly into a worried tone as the monster starts to show up chasing after Laura. Still, it does not stop his fingers from release the bow string and sending the genrade at a building wall. When it connects, debris starts to fall down on zombies and block off that section of the street. As Arsenal draws up bow to string and unleashes upon the evil dead hordes, he would hear off in the distance.. A cacophony.. Of clucking. And mooing. Coming was a legion of.. Zombie Cows and chickens. Aligned in an undead livestock army assembling in strength, and lead over by a POULTRYGHEIST. Laura went to leap over towards the duo, backflipping off the roof to arrive over to them, "It seems we are penned in. They will chsae us utnil we are exhausted. We need to make a barricde." Paige Guthrie blanches a bit when she sees, off in the distance, zombie cows and chickens. And she's lived on a farm most of her life. She points, opening her mouth but no words come out. She sees Laura. "Laura? Zombie Cows! ZOMBIE CHICKENS!" She pauses then points down. "ZOMBIES?!" Why didn't Alex have a Danger Room course with zombies? "Okay, every movie ah've EVER seen with zombies ends bad." "I'm Arsenal, from the Titans, Miss Shiny and Sexy!" His tone is flirtatious, having no clue on Paige's age. It helps him forget the fact he's fighting for his life and terrified for his daughter. "Try the desert, I'm sure it sucks more," And two more arrows go flying in rapid sexy session, but there are quite a number climbing along the roof tops and they aren't the damn slow ones either, as Laura suddenly finds out when the Spider-Man leaps up to jump on her almost as spry as the real one! Luckily, one of those arrows that Arsenal shot goes through the fake Spider-Man's forehead, "I hope that...wasn't the real one," his says in a voice that shakes slightly as one can sense the guilt in his tone...but still his fingers did not pause when drawing that arrow back to protect Laura. Laura slashes around then, "It appears he had his bacon brought home." Okay, she -really- has to work on her mid fight banter. She flashes over t Paige, "I take it you do not hve ny better ideaa as to our location than I?" Her claws are out as she puts herself between Arsenal and Paige to protect them from zombies with her claws if needed. "You have met Spider-Man?" Then perhpas this 'Arsenal' is from her home world after alal! Paige Guthrie looks back and forth at the other two. Okay, really needing a range weapon up here like this. So far she's been doing nothing but running from stuff. What works good on zombies? She brings her hands up to her face, then pauses. "You don't get freaked out easily, right?" Then shrugs a little. The guy's shooting at zombies without batting an eye. So she tears her steel skin off, to reveal a type of form she rarely has done before - mainly because it's one of her more difficult husks - fire. After about half of her body is husked off, she pauses to try this. "Okay.... seeing how this works..." Then tries to shoot a wave of flames at the horde below. "Zombies are flammable right? It's not just vampires?" "Briefly, before he, Lady Blackhawk, and I were all eatten by a worm from Dune, and I ended up here." The arrow Arsenal was about to shoot goes...somewhere, he isn't sure, "Holy shit!" He makes a strange symbol...NOT Catholic, actually it's Navajo to ward off evil. Not because he thinks Paige is evil, but she really just freaked the heck out of him! "They are in the movies I watch!" Laura recognizes the symbol, but does not mention it, "Yes, everything is flammable. It merely requires a sufficient temperature to be achieved at a theoreticl level." She goes to pick up rocks and throw them, aiming for disabling shots. "Even higher level metals can in theory be burned or liquefied, but generating such temperatures is extremely difficult." Paige Guthrie listens as Laura rambles on about science. But Paige is the science nerd, she thought! Plus... ZOMBIES! That's so not science! She then looks at Arsenal do the hand signal thing. "Um... it's okay, I'm a mutant." Then puts both hand forward and aims at the hordes below, sending another stream of fire at them. "Minor question... how do we get OFF this roof and out of zombieville?" she asks, looking at the approaching horde of zombie cows and chickens. Where are the Japanese from South Park when you need them? "Not sure what a mutant is," and suddenly he says, "Alright, time to test out this gernade arrow!" It isn't really a gernade, just what he calls it. "No promises it will work right, I jerry-rigged it!" But Arsenal pulls it back, "Get ready to run behind us, fourty-five degree angle. Keep going, there is a lab there, I busted the window as I left it for easy access to the next roof over." It was where Roy was working earlier. In either case, he finally loosens the arrow for one mighty explosion. Ooooh, bright and shiney and...umm....way too big! "RUNNNN!" Yep, Arsenal runs like his pants are on fire! RUN AWAW! RUN AWAY! Laura bolts off in the direction, assuming Paige can keep up wtih the duo rather hndily. "Paige, if you require it shift to something lighter and I will carry you." She assumes that Arsenal will have the top speed of the trio, nd her healing factor would allow her to push her body to keep up, but Paige may not be able to run as fast a sshe bolted with the others! Paige Guthrie blinks a bit as Arsenal takes off and runs, and decides... guy with explosives probably knows best. So she runs with him. And this, folks, is why Paige is so adamant about daily exercise. Because you never know when you're going to need to run and jump off a roof and through a window that some explosives archer guy prepared earlier. Now she's actually pretty happy she husked out of organic steel. Not really very fast in that form! She's still not the fastest one in the group in fire form, but running from a grenade about to go off is great motivation! The fiery flames are likely singing everyone but for Paige! And Arsenal leads the way, leaping across roof tops with long practiced ease, and then he leaps for a window, landing in a slide across the slick floor, and hits a zombie body with a grunt to absorb impact. A building is crumbling in the distance. This lab looks a little...questionable, with all sorts of chaos about where things were dumped out on tables thanks to Arsenal searching for things. Laura leaps after, whirling around then as the others scramble laong as she looks for something to use to help block access if necessary. "The swarms seem to be artificilly regenerting. There do not seem to be any particular source of victims that are refreshing them, and the ages of the species are entirely random." She mean there seems to be no 'order' for how 'long' the zombies seem to have been dead. Paige Guthrie jumps from rooftop to rooftop with the others, and while she's the one who least has to worry about the flames, she's also the one having the most difficulty with jumping from rooftop to freakin' rooftop. She jumps for the window and... doesnt QUITE make it, but her hands do manage to grab hold of the window ledge. "LIttle help here?" Crap, someone's going to get burned. She tries to pull herself up through the window. "Umm...lady, I'd love to, but you are on fire!" Arsenal of course points out the obvious and doesn't complain when Laura...wow...pushes some tables over (on wheels at least) before turning them to their sides to block out the door. "Can you not be fire right now? Shiny metal works too, it really highlights your assets." Yes, serious flirting and...perhaps a little pervy (alright, so it is). But anyway, "I'd be a little less nervous to be honest." The non-fiery aspect. Laura comes out with a fire extinguisher, nd tosses it over to Arsenal. Then goes to offer a hand up to tug in Paige. her hand seems to be charring then, down to the muscle and tissues beneth as she ignores the pain nd goes to yoink up Paige through the window with the girl's help. "He is nearly as bad as Creek." She goes to then see about barring the window. Paige Guthrie grumbles. She'd husk her hands but that would involve falling. So instead she just works on pulling herself up on her own. Thank goodness for all those pullups! It's a lot easier when Laura helps her in the rest of the way though - sure she gets burned but she heals at least. First thing she does at that point is to rip off the fire husk, revealing something that zombies can't bite into. Good ol' adamantium again! *SHRRRIIIIP!* Plus it apparently freaks out Arsenal less. Paige Guthrie looks over at Arsenal as the flame husk pretty much dissipates around her, leaving her in shiny metal. "Better?" A grunt as Arsenal catches the fire extinguisher, "You can finish with the baracade Little Amazon," the dubbed codename for Laura now. "Ah!" He closes his eyes behind the glasses. "Ripping off clothes is sexier, but it's got to be weirder for you than for me to see it." But his eyes reopen. "Yes...much better, all the right shadows though I'm sure you would ting." His mouth tweaks into a lop-sided grin. Though he looks rough now thanks to the desert, he still has a boyish charma bout him. He sets the fire extinguisher down and says, "You ladies thirsty? I got some bottled water, may as well drink while we have a few moments...hope the exploding building and the blockade fool the zombies for a bit." Though there are some dead ones on the lab floor. Laura nods over at Paige, "Yes. I would hate for you to set us on fire as well. Or given by the walls seem to be well loaded with aesbestos.." She raises her hackles over t Arsenaal for a few moments, "She is sixteen." Well, not -technically- true, but it seems the fstest way to end the flirting in her mind. "We are still immobilized here if we remain, and sooner or later they will swarm. Do you have a plan of action of escape or a fallback point?" Paige Guthrie smiles at Arsenal a bit. "Ah'm fine for now. Don't really need to eat or drink until I have to go back to normal again." She rubs her backside a bit and gets up, walking over to Arsenal, looking at Laura first. "Seventeen. Practically eighteen, actually." She pauses then shakes her head. "Not the point um..." She looks around, then when Laura asks about a plan, she looks at Arsenal, who so far seems to have been the one who's planned about this the most, apparently. "Yeah... any other ideas? Pretty sure we can't stay here that long." "Whao, wait...nooooo, not another one!" The fire extingisher is dropped as he slaps his face, but he then bends over his stomach and groans. "Oh gawd...I think a busted a nut and falls over holding himself. Hahahahaha, the fire extinguisher dropped! Wait a second, this isn't funny at all, wtf?! He groans, "Thank goodness for jock straps," he whimpers. "And almost eighteen is not eighteen.....why do kids look so old these days?" He whimpers again, "Not bust my own nuts.....good plan," he says breathlessly. Laura cocks her head over at Arsenal, "You monologue nearly as much as Spider-Man does. I can see why you met him." she nods over t Paige, "We must finda nother location that is defensible and inaccessible to the zombies. Here, we hve limited ways in and out, nad we are easily exposed and flushed out if the exit is blocked." Paige Guthrie looks back at the window. "Pretty sure long as I'm adamantium, I don't have ta worry bout getting bit. Right around now I'd like to have on of my brothers here. Flight. That would be nice. Unless zombie chickens can fly." She looks at Arsenal, then asks, "You're NOT Hawkeye, right? From the Avengers?" She hasnt actually ever met him, after all. Laura glances over at Paige, "OF course he's not Hawkeye." She elaborates a moment later, "Hawkeye has facial hair." Roy is not /that/ much of a pretty boy! "Ya...not sure if that's a good thing or not...he seemed a nice guy," Arsenal gasps, andw orks at sitting back up, but kicking the damn fire extinguisher away from him while seeming to glare at it through his red sunglasses. "Zombies...always get through, sooner or later." A snort, "I'm not Hawkeye! I'm Arsenal from the Titans, I've been superheroing since I was like...fourteen or something." He then moves to stand up, grunting, "Damn, that really did hurt....girls look totally mature these days, Red Arrow is totally /not/ allowed to look like that," he ends in a grumble, but his face then darkens with worry about his daughter. "Not sure what adamantium is, some alien metal maybe? And what's a mutant anyway? Is it like a meta-human, humans born with unusual abilities like Black Canary's screaming?" Paige Guthrie shrugs. "hey it's not like ah've met most of the Avengers, and Hawkeye does use arrows. And from what I've heard he has a lotta corny pickup lines as well." She pauses, then looks at Arsenal. "No offense. Ah think it's endearing actually." Laura glances over at Paige wtih a 'don't encourage him' expression on her face. "Do you have any stores of food or other supplies in here? IF not, we will have to move sooner to find somewhere to gather them from." she sniffs up in the air then, her eyes furrowing ove to thin slits as she considered. Paige Guthrie looks at Laura. "What? Ah'm just bein polite." She pauses. "And he's cute in a sorta Robin hood-ish way." she murmurs to herself before heading back to the window to look through the slats. "Thanks, I guess....anyway, it's a stress reliever." Arsenal then starts to shake off the pain. He moves to get the backpack off which seems to fit over his quiver box somehow. It's a task and half. But he gets it off, and unzips it, soon tossing water bottles to both of you. He then rezips it, and gets it back on. It had some snacks in too. "Convience store or grocery store likely be wise for us to stop in and clear out for some free shopping. Hopefully they will have backpacks in a grocery store or something." He then snorts, "Green Arrow my former mentor looks more like Robin Hood, though he's worse of a flirt. Dirty old man," he grumbles before he moves toward the window to peer out. "So who are these Avengers anyway? And again, same with mutants, you haven't explained anything yet. From the same world Spider-Man came from, is he a mutant? He was climbing up walls and stuff." He's determined for information. Laura goes to let Paige handle this conversation ss she seems more at ease with Arsenal than Laura is. She goes over to sit beside the stairwell on overwtach for sounds of mor eof the zombies coming. Paige Guthrie catches the bottle. Might as well save it for later especially if she's here for a while. She listens as Arsenal talks, then responds. "Ya don't know what mutants are? Wow he really isnt from around here." She pauses, then realizes, "Okay well no one's from around here. I mean... not sure where you've been living that you don't know what a mutant is. Well... we're mutants. Sort of... Lets just say mutants are people who God sorta kick started into overdrive with a little extra genetic help. Yknow? Humans with a little extra power." She shrugs. "It's great. Except for the racism stuff. But honestly Ah love bein one. I'm an omnimorph. Oh and the Avengers are superheroes. Not really mutants though. Not mostly, at least." The water bottle for Laura falls on the ground and Arsenal signs as the girl walks away and he goes to pick it up, deciding to drink it himself though he is going to have to take a piss soon at this rate. "I've lived in Arizona, and Star City, and New York City, and of course San Francisco is where Titans Tower is located now. But I've also traveled thew orld on 'work'." Work he doesn't talk about. But another drink of water and he really listens to what Paige has to say. "Not sure what racism has to do with it, just sounds like meta-humans. What's the big deal about it?" Arsenal just looks confused about it. "Black Canary is one, and she's like...a 'mom' to me I guess, not that I'd say that to her face. She might do some evil judo to me for calling her old." Nope, totally doesn't get it. "Omnimorph huh? Sounds like Metamorpho, though he was just exposed to funky space stuff." A shrug, "So, it's true, there is a different world here....not that other Earths is a foreign concept for us heroes." Laura glances back over at the two as they tlk, listening then and filing away information in her hed for later analysis. The wya the girl moves to Roy might remind him in a way perhpas of Lady Shiva, or Cassandra Cain if he has met either. Just cold nad efficient. She goes to sit over gainst the wlal, "Do you believe it willb e secure here to spend the night then?" Paige Guthrie nods a little thinking. "Metahumans. See that sounds nicer. Like humans, but just... meta. Different. Different humans. Mutants has such a negative spin on things. And yeah, Ah don't really get why the racism over it either. Where we come from, people sometimes fear others who are a little different. Especially when it comes to powers. Must be nice to come from somewhere that people are more evolved about that sort of thinkin." She looks as Laura walks away. "Don't mind Laura, she's just... really focused on survival stuff. And zombie apocalypse? I'm thinkin that's probably the ultimate survival scenario." She frowns. "Hope Jono's okay." "Little Amazon you are like a martial artist I know," thinking of Batgirl. "Jono huh?" But Arsenal smiles just a bit, but it quickly turns sad. "I hope my teammates and...everyone is fine. We were just watching a movie and...everything went dark and something grabbed me. I managed to...to knock Red Arrow aside, but I couldn't see...," his mouth presses into a thin line. he then chugs the water and tosses it out through a gap where it bounces off a zombie's head to entertain him, but there is a hard expression to his face. "Let's just stock on supplies and see what others we can find, can't kill them all, so best to keep moving. Locking ourselves up in one place isn't going to get us anywhere, and I'm not a coward to just wait for death to come." A hardness to his tone, but something about the memory stirred him up. He starts to lead toward the stairway that Laura was guarding. "It isn't secure enough, and the smell will get you, and not easy access to ammo and other things that go boom and firey." He is armed with not just arrows, but also guns and knives. "By the way, have you met anyone named Robin or Starfire?" Laura nods over at Arsenal, "Yes. But it still better to have a secure location to operate out from. At the very least if we get separated to serach for one another at, or to store supplies t tht we cannot carry wtih us." Laura's words are curt, focused oer on the necessity of the moment rather than the banter. "This location does not seem escure for an extended duration. Given you have been here longer, do you think that it is safe to spend the night in? We are tired for the moment, so is it sfe to leep in without having to worry of the undead penetrting?" She goes on, "Or should we move in searh of somewhere else before resting?" Paige Guthrie looks around. "If we're gonna be hunkering down here, might be a good idea for me to get some clothes. can't really hold this form all night." She starts looking around for a lab coat or something. She really needs to get some sort of clothes which can survive her husking. "No, it isn't. Some convience stores have easily blocked doors, some with bars over them, even barred windows. Also, smaller area to clear out and toss out bodies. I didn't even clear the other floors here, just the lobby and this one area cause it had what I needed. Or a pawn shop even," Arsenal says. "Come or stay, it's your choice. You may be jail bait, but you are still heroes. But you are welcome to come with me," and Arsenal moves to take his leave. Paige Guthrie finds a labcoat finally. "Could ya turn around for a sec please?" she asks Arsenal before husking out of her adamantium skin and back to her template form, quickly putting on the labcoat. Might need to keep this thing for a while. She sits down against the wall, so that she can see both the door and the windows. "Guess we can sleep in shifts or somethin?" Laura nods over, "I will stay awake. My metabolism can handle it better than your's, and I can sweep better than you can." She holds her hnds out, "In the morning, we can search about for somewhere else to stay and for other survivors." As it turns out, when Paige opens her eyes after a night's rest, she finds herself all alone in a desert. No zombies. No survival-mode Laura. No flirtatious Arsenal. No nothing. "Aw shoot."